


Indecent Proposal

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Starting Over [45]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Holidays, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only one other time in her life could she remember being so happy she couldn’t even find the words.  Aaron Hotchner had been there then too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indecent Proposal

“Can I buy the lady a drink?” he leaned against the bar and smiled at her. 

Fifty Seven Fifty Seven was crowded tonight; it was crowded almost every night. There were couples everywhere and businessmen looking for someone special to spend the night with. Everyone was dressed to impress and the spirits were flowing. It could be an intimidating place for a person on their own. He had no intention of letting that stop him.

“The lady has a drink.” She held up her glass of white wine, still half-full. “The lady is also waiting for someone.”

“Who in their right mind would ever leave you alone?”

“We don’t all work on a nine to five schedule.” She replied. “He's quite a busy man.”

“I would make time for you.” he said, sipping his cognac. Assessing the situation and noticing she wasn’t completely closed off, he sat down on the stool next to her. “I'm doing so right now.”

“Aren't I the luckiest girl in the world?” she smiled with a hint of sarcasm. Then she placed her chin in her palm and looked at him.

“I wouldn’t go that far but I can assure you that you're in excellent company.”

“What are you doing out all alone on Valentine’s Day?” she asked. “Surely a man who's such excellent company would have his pick of holiday companions.”

“I don't know about that but I know that I've already made my choice.” He said. “I choose you.”

“My glass is empty now.” She drank down the rest of the wine.

He smiled, showing off a pair of amazing dimples. He held up his hand to flag the bartender.

“The lady would like a refill.”

“It’s Sonoma Coast Chardonnay.” She said.

“Yes ma'am. Would you like a refill on your cognac, sir?”

“I'm good. I like to drink it all in slow.”

The bartender walked away. As the woman looked at her new companion the twinkle in his eyes made her smile.

“That cognac isn’t the only thing you're drinking in slow.”

“I have to say that blue is a wonderful color on you. It brings out your eyes. When a man says he appreciates beautiful things it sounds so cliché. That doesn’t make it any less true.”

“You think I'm beautiful?” She asked. The bartender put down her wine and she thanked him. He quickly left the conversationalists alone.

“No.” he shook his head. “You're stunning. You're exquisite, lovely, and alluring as well.”

“And you're a man of many words. Don’t stop now…I think we’re getting to the good part.”

“Could you say that again?” he leaned in closer to her, closing his eyes and inhaling the scent of her perfume.

“Don’t stop.” She repeated it slowly.

“You're bewitching, becoming, delightful, captivating, and my God you smell fantastic. What are you wearing?”

“Halston Sheer. It’s usually for daywear but I wanted to try something different.”

“Isn’t that a coincidence?” he asked. “So did I.”

“Two people meet in a bar and want to try something different.” She replied. “Imagine the possibilities.”

“You said you were waiting for someone. I don’t want to step on anyone’s toes.”

“You're here,” she looked to her left, her right, behind her, and back at him. “He's not.”

“His loss.” He shrugged.

“Your gain. I didn’t catch your name.”

“It’s Aaron Hotchner.”

“Hello Aaron Hotchner.” She held out her hand. “I'm Beth Clemmons.”

“Beautiful Beth.” He took her hand in his. Then he kissed it. “You have the kind of name a man wants to sigh.”

“Are you planning on testing that theory?” Beth finished her second glass of wine. It had been such a long week and the buzzy feeling in her brain along with the way he held her hand was the perfect way to end it. Well, almost the perfect way.

“How about one more glass of wine for the road?” he countered with a question of his own.

“I hate to drink alone.”

“Then you won't be.”

Aaron flagged the bartender again, requesting a refill on the Chardonnay and the Hennessey. He also asked for the tab. In a few minutes the bartender returned with both. Hotch put a $50 bill on top of the cherry oak bar. He told him to keep the change.

“So you're a big spender.” Beth smiled.

“I want to propose a toast.” Hotch held up his snifter. “To something different, and imagining all the possibilities.”

“Hear, hear.” She gently tapped her glass on his. As Beth sipped her wine, she checked him out. The night was still young and she wondered what all it had to offer.

***

“I think once around the park would be nice.” Hotch said as he and Beth settled into the backseat of the car. “What do you think?”

“It’s a wonderful idea.”

“Once around the park, Timothy, and then home.”

“No problem, Agent Hotchner.”

The car was double parked outside of the Four Seasons Hotel but the chauffeur quickly maneuvered back into traffic on 57th Street. The park began on 59th Street. Hotch closed the partition, pulling Beth into his arms.

“You rented a Bentley.” She whispered, placing gentle kisses on his neck.

“Yes. It’s a beautiful night and I have a beautiful woman in a beautiful car.”

“I've always wanted to do it in the back of a luxury car.”

Beth straddled Hotch, wrapping one arm around his neck and palming his cock with her free hand. He grinned and kissed her lips.

“This is me not stopping you at all, Miss Clemmons.”

“Tell me how dirty you want it, Agent Hotchner.”

“Surprise me.”

Beth knew just how to do that. She slid off of him and onto her knees. Then she undid his belt, unbuttoning and unzipping his slacks. Hotch looked delicious in a black suit and maroon tie. 

Some of the clothes had to go. Beth only pulled the slacks down to his knees. She stroked the front of his boxer briefs and he moaned. It had been so long, so damn long since he just let go and let her engulf him. Tonight he was falling all the way.

Hotch grabbed the assist grip above the window when Beth went down on him. She knew his weakness, if that was even the term, and his weakness was blowjobs. Anytime, anyplace, if his girlfriend was giving then he wanted to receive. Beth knew what he liked and she knew how to give it to him. She knew how to tease and play and just when Hotch thought he couldn’t take anymore, she would deep throat him and make him call out to God. He didn’t mean to pull her hair so hard but Beth didn’t complain. She knew what it did to him…battle wounds were part of the fun.

Beth swallowed every drop when Hotch came, calling out her name and arching his back so far he thought it might break. She scaled his body with her lips and hands, straddling him again before succumbing to a passionate kiss. There was almost nothing better than tasting himself all over her tongue. He loved getting his scent and taste all over Beth, and knew she felt the same. Reaching under her dress to grip her hips, Hotch nearly gasped when all he felt was a garter belt. He moved his hands down some but there was nothing but skin.

“I wanted to tell you so badly.” She whispered in his ear before sucking the lobe between her lips. 

“Tell me now, baby.” He voice was raspy and excited. “I need to hear it.”

“I'm not wearing any panties…and I want you inside me, Aaron.”

“I just need a few…” Hotch hated to even say it. He wasn’t as young as he used to be. It was going to take a little while for the blood to go back down from his brain to between his legs. Luckily Central Park was long and Friday night holiday traffic was a bear. But Beth was prepared for that too. She stroked him, running across the tip of his cock with her thumb. “Damn baby.”

“I knew you'd like that.” Beth smiled.

“Like is not strong enough of a word, trust me.”

“Are you ready, Hotch?”

She didn’t call him Hotch that often, it was his work name and when they were together work was the last thing on his mind. But Beth brought Hotch into the bedroom. At first her lover was unsure though he'd come to love it. He didn’t want to be that BAU guy with her…that’s what ended his last relationship. It seemed like only she could make Hotch fun; sexy, someone to be desired.

Beth didn’t often ride bareback but it was quickly becoming one of her favorite things. They were both safe, tested, and monogamous. She loved the feeling of him inside her, just him. She loved the strength of him, the thickness, and the way he thrust up when she rode him. She loved feeling his balls slap against her sensitive skin. She loved biting his neck and moaning his name. Hotch pulled down the left side of her dress and bra. His mouth latched onto her nipple.

“Oh God, mmm Aaron.”

“I love you.” he murmured. “Love you.”

She started riding harder, could feel the climax building from the tips of her Prada heels. Beth gripped him so tightly that she thought she might rip his jacket.

“Touch me, oh God touch me now!”

Hotch didn’t hesitate. His fingers circled her clit, his mouth was still on her breast, and he knew she was coming. She was coming strong and fast, just the way they both liked it. He was hopeful that the partition was somewhat soundproof. They surely weren’t the first couple to fuck back there. 

That didn’t mean Hotch wanted the chauffeur to know everything. Beth whimpered as she fell through the darkness. Hotch held her hips and thrust his way to a damn good orgasm. He was confident that his second of the night wouldn’t be his last.

“Goddamn.” He was breathless as the word pushed through his lips.

“I couldn’t have said it better myself.” Beth held his face as she teased his lips. She never wanted to stop kissing him. “I love you.”

“I love you more. Marry me, Beth.”

“I already told you I would.”

“No, I mean,” Hotch fumbled around in the inside pocket of his suit jacket. He pulled out a red box. “Marry me.”

“Oh my God.”

Beth held back her gasp, her hand falling on her chest. It was only then that she remembered that she was half naked. Climbing off Hotch, she straightened out her clothing. He handed her the box and began to do the same.

“Aren't you going to open it?” he asked.

“I…I can't believe I'm holding this.”

“You are holding it.” Hotch put his hand on her shoulder. “Open it.”

She took a deep breath. Beth had no idea what to expect. She knew they were going to get married; they discussed it. She never expected this. Exhaling, she popped open the little velvet box. She looked at the ring and then at Hotch.

“It’s amazing.” Beth smiled.

“You really like it?” he asked.

“What's not to like? It’s my engagement ring…its mine.”

“It’s yours.” Hotch leaned to kiss her. “Jack picked it out.”

“Oh my God,” she put her hand over her mouth. “He did?”

“We looked at a lot of rings. A lot of rings.” He laughed. “As soon as he saw that one, he knew. Do you want to know what he told me?”

Beth nodded. She wanted to say yes but she was speechless. Only one other time in her life could she remember being so happy that she couldn’t even find the words. Aaron Hotchner had been there then too.

“He said, Dad this one is just like Beth. When I asked him what he meant, he told me it was beautiful and sweet. He said you wouldn’t want one of those bulky diamond rings so my bank account would like to thank you.”

She smiled as Hotch took her hand. He pulled the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger. It was a pearl, surrounded by smaller diamonds on a white gold band. Hotch and Jack went out the weekend before to find the perfect ring. They went to six different jewelry stores, the big ones with commercials on TV and a couple of local mom and pops. 

The eight year old was mostly unimpressed with the selection, saying no to a few that his father thought might be perfect. But Hotch knew he was going to let Jack pick. He knew that no matter how long it took, when the right one came along his son would find it. They had a winner.

“It’s perfect.” Hotch laced his fingers around hers.

“It is. Oh wow, it is.” Beth wrapped her arm around him, pulling him close. “I love you, Aaron Hotchner.”

They were kissing, Beth running her hand through Hotch’s hair. Being in his arms was her favorite place to be. Being apart for over a year now was taking a toll on the both of them. The idea of leaving her job was hard for Beth…it had been her dream for a long time. She knew eventually she would because there was only one BAU and other museums all over the world. She wanted to find a place she could be challenged, grow, learn, and find her niche. That went for her personal as well as professional life.

“September.” Hotch whispered as they barely pulled out of a kiss.

“What about September?”

“Let’s get married in September. We’ll have a Friday night wedding; I love Chameleon Vineyard in Potomac. Our friends and family will all celebrate with us. We’ll spend the weekend with Jack and then Monday morning we’ll board a plane.”

“Where is this plane going?” Beth kissed him again. She loved that Hotch was planning things. That showed how important this was to him. Beth wondered just how long he'd been thinking about all of this. She knew how long she had. 

“First Paris, and then Prague. Ten days away; just you and me.”

“Oh wow, I love it. I really love it, Aaron.”

They held each other in the backseat of the Bentley. Beth cracked the window and though it was cold, she didn’t care. The city lights, people, and buildings passed them by. Right now the couple were in their own little world. It was such an amazing place that neither wanted to leave. A three day weekend together would be just what they needed to get them through the next round of being apart. It wouldn’t be for much longer now.

***


End file.
